The construction of commercial buildings, residences and other structures often includes the use of wood truss assemblies. Typically in modern construction these truss assemblies incorporate the use of laminated elements. These laminated structures allow for high strength construction due to their typically high strength to weight ratio, their dimensional stability, and their rigidity. Often these laminated building elements are referred to as engineered lumber, and include such products as laminated veneer lumber (LVL), parallel strand lumber (PSL) and laminated strand lumber (LSL). These laminated building elements typically contain a minimal incorporation of defects such a core voids, slope of grain, knotholes, and delaminated areas which make their use extremely appealing.
However, the assembly of these laminated elements is often problematical through the use of conventional fasteners which cause, among other things, splitting, splintering, cracking, fracturing, and or other cosmetic and/or structural damage to the laminated element. Such cosmetic and/or structural damage can significantly negatively impact the overall structure. A solution to this problem is highly desired by those associated with structure construction.